


Not the welcome back he deserved

by Orca478



Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), BAMF Gamora (Marvel), Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One- Sided Natasha/Bruce, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony and Bruce get space girlfriends, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Steve thought that when he came back, he would get all the apologies he deserved, his tittle back and most importantly, make sure things return to the way they were.When he returned he found out he was wrong
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Gamora/Tony Stark
Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742611
Comments: 17
Kudos: 456





	Not the welcome back he deserved

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not connected to “The Legend of Anthony Edward Stark” 
> 
> It was written before I started my other stories but I thought I lost it 
> 
> This is a one shot with no continuation

Things where finally looking up to Steve 

After waiting in Wakanda for almost a year, Steve and his team where finally brought back to be Avengers again, Steve was ready to lead them into the good fight

Most of all, Steve was ready to reunite with Tony, the genius needed to do a lot of apologizing, Especially to Wanda and Bucky, and to Steve for leaving him waiting for that call. 

He just hoped that their return wasn’t as messed up

At first Steve didn’t want to tell his team about Siberia, wanting to respect Bucky’s privacy, he tall the team and Tony attacked Bucky and Steve had to stop him 

Bucky however did not agree with half truth, he tall the full story, even what he was forced to do by HYDRA, and Steve’s attempt to protect Tony from the truth 

His team decided into two after that 

Natasha, Wanda and Sam still sided with Steve, said that the man had over reacted and that Steve had done the right thing 

Clint and Scott however sided with Tony, they thought Tony had all right to trie to Kill Bucky, even if he was brainwashed, and that that fight was Steve’ s fault, not Tony’s 

What hurt the most is that Bucky sided with Clint and Scott 

No matter, as soon as Steve speaks to Tony, he would clear everything up and the team will be united under Steve again 

He was finally getting his very deserved welcome back 

Steve however was disappointed when they return to the compound there was no sign of Tony, 

Instead Rhodey, Fury and a Blond Woman were waiting for them 

Laura Barton was also there, waiting for her husband,

Clint and Laura immediately embraced as soon as Clint came out of the jet. T’Challa, who had also come, came out and was greeted warmly by Rhodey and the woman 

Steve heard that the Black Panther had joined the Avengers, he was glad of that, he was sure he would work well under Steve 

However as soon as all the people welcoming Steve back turned to him, their eyes went cold, 

Steve could not understand why, 

Steve was really confused 

He thought the world had seen that he was right, and the accords were gone, that Steve was needed to lead the Avengers 

But the accords were still there, Clint, Scott and Bucky signed them with no argument, but Steve and the others were still hesitant, didn’t any one see how much red tape there was, the best hands where their own. 

And that was only the beginning 

Steve was NOT to lead the Avengers, the team had voted before they came back an agreed that Steve should not lead the team, that he was not fit. How could they say that ?

Rhodes, the man had let it clear that they can’t call him Rhodey, and Danvers where the team leads.

Also Steve was striped from the tittle of Captain America, and he and Sam where dishonorably discharged from the military, how could they do this ? At least Bucky kept his tittle 

And to top it all off, Tony had resign from the Avengers, the man was no longer on the team 

When Sam said that it was what Tony deserved p, since he was no hero, it earned him a punch in the face by Fury, then the former director said that Sam, Steve and Natasha had to give all the gear Tony gave them back to STARK Industries, only Clint would be allow to keep his gear. 

Sam was heartbroken of having to give redwing 

Wanda on the other hand, couldn’t even go on the field. She had to train with a guy named, Stephen Strange

Steve couldn’t believe the mess things were 

Steve learned that both Thor and Bruce were back

Steve was disappointed in them, they thought the accords were a good idea, why couldn’t anyone see what they really were 

He and Natasha spread up, he would talk to Thor and Nat would talk to Bruce, with them at their side, it would force Tony to finally listen to Steve 

Neither conversation went as plan

Thor has been outright hostile at Steve, telling him he saw footage of his actions and was disgusted, that Steve had no right to almost kill Tony

He also said that he couldn’t believe they really added Wanda, that Steve was crazy for not letting her pay for her crimes 

“Clearly your actions show what kind of man you are Rogers, your hands are not the best, they are the worst” 

Somehow Natasha arrived worst 

Bruce wanted nothing to do with her, called her a manipulator and a liar, that he stranded with Tony and Thor, the only teammates he trusted, that he never trusted Steve and would disappear again if Steve where to be in command, and that he would never work with Wanda, how could he, Wanda was a good girl

To top it all. Bruce had ended his relationship with Nat, and was now seeing one of Thor’s asgardian friends, a woman in white amour 

Nat didn’t show her, but Steve could see she was heartbroken 

Two months had passed and nothing got better 

Scott has left with Hope to Sam Francisco 

Clint left with Laura to his farm, Laura banned them all from ever going to visit, Clint didn’t protest 

They also banned Natasha from seeing the kids , after she continued to insult Tony and his ego,

“He saved my families life when you put those files on the web without concern Romanov, I won’t stand an hear the woman that put them in danger, insult the man that saved them” 

Clint made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Steve and Natasha 

Steve couldn’t understand why, they did the right thing 

Sam was facing tons of financial issues, without his pension, he had to sell his house and live in the crappy apartments that they had at the compound. Steve felt sorry for his friend 

Sam was also not to have redwing back 

Wanda still couldn’t go in the field, Strage’s training was brutal, 5e poor girl always arrive crying 

Vision also refused to see Wanda

And Bucky...... he was the worst of all 

He was bonding with the other Avengers, he made friends with people like Jessica Jones and Eddie Brock, he was even growing closer to Loki of all people. How could he be friends with Loki and leave Steve behind 

Steve also had his own problems 

His recommendations on the field were never follow, he was screamed at when he tried to take command, he even got a fine for bad behavior 

He was not getting his shield back, Tony gave it back to T’Challa, the king gave the shield to his sister so that she could do what he wanted with it, she destroyed the shield and made it a paper clip, how could Shuri do that ?

And speaking of Tony, Steve still couldn’t talk to him, he had not even see him, even when Steve and Nat went to Stark tower, Pepper Potts gave them a restriction order, to not come back to the tower ever again. 

Why was Tony avoiding Steve, he need to fix this mess, it was all Tony’s fault 

4 months back, and Steve finally saw Tony 

He was in space with aliens ! How could he leave his team, his family for aliens ? 

How could he leave Steve ? 

Clint came back to greet Tony, both man hugged, both intending to resume their friendship while Tony was on Earth 

Tony greeted warmly Rhodes, Vision, Bruce, Thor and Spider-Man ( who Steve didn’t know who he was) 

He shook hands with Danvers, Strange and T’Challa, nodded to the others, he even greeted Loki 

But he ignored Steve 

When Steve tried to reach him, he thought twice, the look Tony’s aliens made when he came close was terrifying 

Specially the one the green woman made 

A week after Tony was back, Steve tracked him down 

It was time for Tony to fix this, no more esxcuses 

He saw that Tony’s alien friends had handed everyone some king of invitation 

Every Avenger had one except for Steve, Sam, Nat and Wanda 

Even Bucky had one 

As Steve made it to where Tony was, he realized Tony wasn’t alone 

The green woman was with him, both sitting together with Tony’s arm around the alien’s shoulders

“Tony” Steve greeted 

Tony looked at him, expresion called “Rogers”

“I was hoping we could talk, you know, clear the air, be a team again”

Instead of responding Tony loooked at his companion

“Should I talk to him Gamora ? after how last time went”

“You would be an idiot if you did, and like Rocket said, I’m afraid his delusions could make you sick, you can only handle enough stupidity for a life, and that is with Drax included” 

Tony snorted at that, he looked at Steve “then that’s your anwser Rogers, no” 

Steve couldn’t believe it “come on Tony, we need to talk how to fix this” 

Gamora instead glared “why should Tony fix any of your issue, he is not your teammate anymore” 

Steve growled “this is not your business” 

“Actually Rogers, it is her business, she is right, I am not an Avenger, I am a Guardian, why should care for you”

Steve looks in angst “ Tony we are your family” 

“You are my nothing, just a bad memory, Gamora on the other hand, is about to become way more of a family than any of you” 

“What “ 

“She is my fiancée Rogers, we came to Earth to get married, those things the other Guardians have gave are the invitations”

Steve didn’t know what hurt the most, that Tony didn’t invite him to his wedding, or that Tony was marrying someone else....

“You gave one to Bucky”

“James and I agreed to start again, I do not blame him for my parents, that was Hydra, and we both blame you for Siberia, so there is really no bad bloood between us” 

Before Steve could reply, Tony and Gamora both stand up 

“Well, this was fun, but as Gamora said, there is so much stupidity I can handle, so if you excuse us, we are going” 

As Tony and Gamora left, a heart broken Steve was left behind 

Steve realized that things were never going to go back to the way they were, he would never lead again, the pope le that still followed him had lost everything, his other friends wanted nothing to to with him

Tony wanted nothing to do with him 

This was not the welcome back he deserved


End file.
